


ATAM

by MiTcH_67



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiTcH_67/pseuds/MiTcH_67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch, Ania, Tom and Alan are all new recruits attending their first year of Beacon Academy along with many other students, here they'll experience and learn what it means to become a hunter and along the way tackle and deal with problems that will help shape them into becoming great and legendary hunters. Story runs along with the original plot of RWBY Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mitch Erebus

Looking around the room Mitch watched everyone with his sky blue eyes assessing who was to be attending their first year at Beacon Academy like he was. This academy was meant to train future hunters to combat Grimm which were dark creatures that emerged to cause chaos and destruction throughout the world. In order to be accepted you had to have incredible skills and even then it wasn't easy to graduate or to get through the years. "Long as no one talks to me I'll be fine" he grumbled kicking his feet up as the wind from the open window blew his spiky blonde hair back. A young bright gold haired girl standing with another black one was staring at him as he grunted hoping she wouldn't come and talk to him, it seemed a lot of girls were looking at him because apparently he was what they called dark, mysterious and attractive.

Besides his blonde hair and blue eyes he had a fairly athletic physique from all his years of training and a few scars up his arms from fighting wild Grimm as part of his training. He wore a black tank top with a leather jacket and black jeans with a pair of combat boots, sitting beside him propped against the wall was his weapon Ashura a long slender katana with a black spiky guard and handle covered in flames while a giant red glowing stone was embedded in the middle, the blade even though sheathed glowed a dull orange, yellow and red like a raging fire.

"That guy is pretty attractive in a dark mysterious sort of way" the gold haired girl said as black haired girl rolled her eyes "Yang you're always noticing these type of guys" "What aren't you interested in guys Ruby?" Yang Xiao Long was the older sister of Ruby Rose the girl standing next to her and they both were attending the academy together despite Ruby being 2 years younger.

"I bet you'll go and talk to him now and he'll love you since you're gorgeous" Ruby was right Yang had bright golden hair that hung down to her backside with lilac coloured eyes and a curvaceous figure, she wore a tan vest with puffy sleeves and a black while underneath was a yellow cleavage and midriff baring shirt with a black burning heart on the breast. A thick brown belt was wrapped around her waist with black shorts that stopped on her upper thighs while a white veil hung down the back. On her feet she had brown knee high platform boots with orange socks. On her hands she had black fingerless gloves and a golden sort of metal guard around them. "Ah duh of course I'm going to talk to him" she said and started walking over as the boy opened one of his blue eyes and stared up at her.

"Hey there since we'll be attending the academy together I thought I'd introduce myself I'm Yang" she said holding her hand out as Mitch continued to look her up and down, she was incredibly attractive and reminded him of someone but he pushed that thought aside and decided to be nice "Hey I'm Mitch". Upon hearing him speak to her the girl seemed to become more excited as she leant against the wall next to him "So why are you attending the academy?" "I've been fighting all my life and I kind of get a kick from it so I figured coming here would help me find strong opponents" "Really you didn't graduate or anything?" "Not really I was found slaying Grimm creatures in the forest and apparently the people worked at the academy and sent me along".

"OH MY GOD IS THAT YOU WEAPON" a voice shrieked as Mitch looked across to see the black haired girl staring down at his katana nearly squealing at the sight. "Hey Ruby back off I was busy sis" "Huh they're sisters?" Mitch thought staring at the girl called Ruby.

She looked nothing like her sister, her black hair had streaks of red through it and stopped at her neck while she had silver eyes and wore a black blouse and skirt which had red trimmings. Underneath she had black leggings and black boots with red markings on them, a belt was fashioned around waist and a bright red hood was flowing out behind her.

"Ermm yeah that's my weapon it's called Flaming Wolf or I simply nicknamed it Ashura" he said as Ruby picked it up and unsheathed the blade staring at it in awe as Yang grabbed her sister "HEY YOU DON'T JUST GRAB PEOPLES WEAPONS IT'S RUDE" "Nah it's fine let her have a look, I'm fine Ashura wouldn't mind it" Ruby and Yang stared at him confused as he decided to elaborate "This weapon has been passed down from my family for generations and it's said the spirit of a fire wolf was sealed inside of course that's only if you believe in mythical tales" "THAT'S SO COOL I love seeing unique weapons especially ancient hand held ones".

The plane came to a grinding halt as a voice announced their arrival at the academy "Well looks like we're here I suppose we should head off and meet up for the welcoming ceremony" Ruby said as Yang looked down at Mitch "I guess we'll see you later then" "Yeah perhaps we will" he said smiling as she lingered for a moment longer and then took off after her sister. Sighing Mitch continued to lay in his seat for awhile longer "Here I was hoping people wouldn't try to be friendly with me".


	2. Tom Sai Leng

Another girl walked past giggling as she stared at Tom who stepped off the plane looking around at the huge academy right in front of him, of course it wasn’t nearly as big as his home but still was rather impressive. “Hey there” a random girl said passing by as he idly waved at her “Hello” hearing his reply the girl giggled and frantically began talking with her friend as they walked off, a lot of the females had been doing that ever since they first saw him.

Tom Sai Leng was another first year academy student and even though he came from a wealthy family looking at his casual clothes one wouldn’t think so. Daggy ripped jeans a casual white looking shirt was all he wore adorned with shoulder guards and wrist guards as well but despite his clothing attire it was his looks that attracted the females to him despite how oblivious he was. His light brown hair was spiked up and his main feature girls were drawn to was his sky blue eyes, there was a slight tan to his skin which housed a muscular frame from all the years of constant rigorous training by his family.

 

“So this is where I’ll be spending my years studying and becoming a top class hunter” he said striding forward staring ahead as he bumped into something only to hear a young females voice reprimanding him. “Hey watch where you are going” looking down he saw a short and slender female with bright white hair pulled back in an off centre ponytail and piercing light blue eyes much the same colour as his. She had a pale complexion to her skin which was matched by the pale blue jacket she wore over the top of a similarly coloured thigh length dress. On the back of her jacket there was a crest that beared a resemblance to a snowflake while the inside of it was lined with red.

A pair of white wedge boots completed her outfit along with a necklace containing a single jewel and rectangular earrings. “I said watch where you are going are you deaf or perhaps dumb?” she snapped again “Neither I was just distracted looking at the academy and didn’t see you sorry” was all Tom said as he walked passed her leaving the girl standing there fuming at his response.

“I wonder why she was so angry with me?” he said before shrugging his shoulders and continued walking down towards the meeting area looking around at all the new students in his year. Since he had spent so much time training back at his home Tom never really got out socialising and making friends so the concept of small talk to make friends was foreign to him even more so the concept of females as the only interaction he had with any was his mother.

As he was busy standing around looking at everyone a guy passed by him who had a particularly dark and cold aura to him. The attitude was made more apparent by the fact he wore nothing but black and had a katana slung over his back while everyone else had at least concealed their weapons or shrunk them down. It seems the girls would stare at this guy as well but instead of giggling they simply stared like they were trying to figure out something about him but he didn’t even take any notice of anyone. Stopping for a second the guy pulled out what appeared to be a silver flask looking thing that Tom had seen his father use quiet a few times. Popping the top off he took a swig before screwing the top back on and continued walking along still ignoring the fact everyone had stopped to stare at him.

“Hurry up sis or we’ll miss the headmasters speech” a young girl with black hair wearing a red hood called back “Alright, alright sheesh I’m coming” her sisters voice called as a golden hair girl darted past narrowly missing Tom “Sorry in a rush” she yelled back as he simply held up a hand “No worries at all”. “There sure are some interesting people attending” Tom said to himself as he suddenly heard a voice from behind him yelling out “Why hello there my name is Alan Lee we should be friends” an Asian boy was busy darting through the crowd frantically shaking hands as the people stared in a strange way but he oblivious to everything busy shaking hands and making friends “Huh so that’s how you make friends?”


	3. Alan Lee

So many people so little time to get to know everyone Alan thought to himself as he darted in between crowds shaking hands and introducing himself, some smiled pleasantly back while others just stared at him in a strange way but either way he seemed oblivious to it. The young 18 year old Asian boy was smaller than most of the students here at 5’5 but had a toned body for his height, jet black straight hair hung down his forehead while even darker brown eyes were scouting out potential friends to be introduced to. 

He wore a black long sleeved short rolled up to his elbows with a necklace hanging down in front and blue jeans with black sneakers while his weapon which were a pair of tonfa’s were strapped to his back. “I have a feeling this will be an awesome year” he said to himself before spotting another potential friend who was standing by himself vacantly staring about in the crows, he wore pretty shabby looking clothes but that didn’t matter to Alan as he stepped in front of the man placing his hand in front “Hey there I’m Alan Lee”.

Looking down at him the man stood there for a few moments staring at the hand and then back to Alan before grasping it firmly giving a shake “Hey I’m Tom” “It’s a pleasure to meet you Tom so are you looking forward to attending Beacon Academy?” “I don’t know really it’s a whole new experience for me” Tom said as they started walking along with the crowd towards the front of the academy where a giant stage was set up with the teachers all sitting down and one man who looked to be the headmaster was standing.

“So why are you attending?” Alan asked as Tom mused over the question for a moment “Ever since the age of 5 I was trained to become a hunter to combat the grimm and by going to the academy I can further my knowledge and skills to help my family out” “Hey that’s kind of a similar story to my own although ever since I was born I was destined to become a hunter. My family comes from a long line of powerful and famous hunters so it was expected of me to become one”. Just as they were about to approach the stage to listen to the headmaster give his speech Alan spotted the guy Tom saw earlier taking a swig from that silver canister “Ohh I haven’t said hello to that guy yet” he said looking back at Tom before he ran off “It was a pleasure meeting you Tom hopefully we’ll see each other again”.

“Hi there I’m Alan” he said placing his hand out as the guy stared down at him with cold piercing blue eyes not even bothering to give a response or raise his hand as he scoffed and looked away. Resolved to win him over though Alan stood there with his hand outstretched as the guy looked back again seeing him still standing there “What do you want exactly?” “I want to introduce myself and to learn your name then we can be friends” “Tsk what’s with people being friendly I just want to get to my dorm and sleep” the guy said pulling out a flask and taking a swig from it.

Still Alan stood there as he scoffed “Oh fine my name is Mitch” growling he grasped Alan’s hand roughly and shook it as Alan grinned triumphant. “So what brings you to the academy” “Oh god he has follow up questions” Mitch yelled taking another swig “Fine I guess you won’t leave me alone until I answer”. “I’m attending the academy because apparently I have the talent for combat and I enjoy fighting” “Well I wouldn’t mind sparring against you some time” Alan said as Mitch eyed him up and down “Despite being annoying and friendly you do look tough” “That’s because I’ve been trained since birth to become a top shadow hunter like all my family” “Alright I’m going to stop your life story there” Mitch said raising up a hand as he sighed “I hope I get assigned to a team by myself that way I’ll get peace and quiet.” 

“I have a feeling we’ll be good friends before the end of this year” placing a hand on Mitch’s shoulder as he grunted “Perhaps but I do aim to make as few friends as possible it’s too much effort”. Seeing another potential friend candidate Alan left Mitch who let out a loud cheer at being left alone only for a female to approach to him which he screamed “NOOOOOOOOOOO”.

“Wow are those your weapons” a young girls voice came from behind as Alan turned around to see a girl with short black hair and a bright red cape staring at his tonfa’s in awe. “Oh these yeah my family are world renown for their use of the bladed tonfa’s as a weapon” “Woah I love family heirloom weapons they’re so awesome, may I have a look?” “Sure go ahead the names Alan by the way” “Mines Ruby so what is your weapon called?” “Doragon Strike”. 

Turning the tonfa in her hands Ruby was amazed at the craftsmanship of the weapon, instead of being a wooden tonfa they were made of a dark black metal inlaid with various rune writings and the design of a dragon splayed in the middle. “You really are interested in weapons aren’t you?” Alan said as Ruby’s eyes lit up “Of course it fascinates me to see all kinds of various crafted hunter weapons they’re all different and unique”. “Hey Ruby where did you run off to the Head Master is about to start his speech” a blonde haired female said as she spotted her holding Alan’s weapons “Not again did you take this man’s weapon” “No, no it’s fine I let her look at it” Alan said “I’m Alan by the way” “Yang and Ruby is my little sister” “Oh that’s pretty cool you’re both attending the academy together maybe we’ll see each other around”. 

Yang led her sister off as they waved goodbye to Alan who spied a young bright blonde haired girl leaning against a tree glaring at everyone that walked past her “Another challenging person to make friends with they’re always the best” he thought to himself racing off to add another friend to his already long growing list.


	4. Ania Zochowski

“Soooo you’re going to be studying at the academy as well eyy gurl” a guy said leaning against a tree as he eyed the blonde haired beauty up. She was totally his type small and yet had a curves in all the right places, then there was her white blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that completed the package. She wore a leather jacket and underneath a black low cut shirt with a pink panther emblazed on her stomach with leather pants and thigh high black boots. Slung over her back was a compacted spear that had a pink handle while the shaft had been folded in and the same panther emblem was on the handle but black this time while intricate patterns of thorns wove their way up to the tip.

“What’s your name ey babe?” the guy said leaning in closely as the girl turned and glared at him “The names Ania but you’ll forget it soon enough” she said in a cold dark tone as the guy stared at her confused only for a palm to slam into his face as he stumbled backwards crashing onto the ground out cold. “Woah that was ice cold... but kinda hot” his mates said as Ania glared at them causing the boys to scatter as she sighed “......boys”. Just as she turned to walk away another man appeared in front of her smiling as her muscles tensed and she clenched her fist together ready to hit him if something sleazy left his mouth.

“Why hello there my name is Alan Lee” he said extending his hand out as she unclenched her fist trying to figure out this guys angle. Grasping his hand she shook it “Ania Zochowski” “Wow that’s a pretty cool name, so why are you attending the academy?” “What is this 20 questions” she coldly said as Alan seemed oblivious to her comment and continued looking at her. “I’m attending the academy to become a hunter so I can deal with a few personal problems” she said sighing before starting to walk away from Alan “Look it was a pleasure meeting you but I just want to be left alone” “Hey you kind of sound like that other guy I met named Mitch you two would really hit it off” “I doubt that” she grunted and walked off into the crowd as a boy nudged his friend “Woah she’s so hot” hearing their comment she glared at them as they backed off and quickly looked away.

Looking around she saw everyone staring at her and muttering things as she grit her teeth “Damn it I came here hoping to escape having to socialise with people and just study” “Psh I just came here to escape socialising as well but mine was more to fight” a voice came from the tree tops behind her as Ania turned around to see a guy with piercing blue eyes and blonde spiky hair laying there with his head resting against his hands. “I’m guessing you’re Mitch?” “Oh you’ve heard of me I’m flattered” he sarcastically said as Ania rolled her eyes “Some guy named Alan said I was like you and we’d be friends” “Well if you’re anything like me we wouldn’t want to make friends so we wouldn’t be friends” he said jumping out of the tree and landing perfectly next to her.

“You do make a pretty convincing point” Ania said grinning as Mitch grinned back and started walking “Anyway I suppose we should head over to the headmasters speech or something”. “So what do you think of the place so far” Mitch yelled back over his shoulder “It’s much bigger than I imagined of course growing up I lived in a small house so anything would seem big” “Yeah this place is ginormous compared to where I grew up” done with their question they both walked along silently aware more people were staring but choosing to ignore that.

“So what you go for the dark bad boy looking types” a males voice came from behind the both of them as Ania and Mitch turned around to see the guy she had punched out earlier standing there with his friends glaring at Mitch who sighed “Look buddy there isn’t anything going on here can’t someone walk with another person without it being a ‘thing’” “Save your words he’s a meat head” Ania sighed as the guy pulled out his weapon a short sword and raised it up at Mitch “Shut up maybe if I kick his ass you’ll go on a date with me for being tough”.

Charging towards Mitch he heard Ania sigh “Boys and their testerone” “Hey buddy look I don’t want to fight” Mitch said dodging a slash as he jumped back avoiding another swing “SHUT UP AND FIGHT” he roared slashing again and again as Mitch easily dodged the strikes. After a few steps Mitch glared at him “Alright ENOUGH!!” he yelled ducking past a slash and leapt forward his hand clamping around the guys head as he pinned him to the floor “Cut this crap out I’d rather not get in trouble on the first day for fighting”. As Mitch stood up and went to walk back towards Ania he heard the guy laugh “What are you to weak to win or maybe you’re a coward” stopping suddenly Ania saw Mitch’s muscles tense up as his fists were balled together “.....what did you say” he growled as the guy started laughing “You heard me I called you weak and a coward”. “YOU MOTHERFU...” Mitch roared turning around as a pink blur raced past him slamming into the guy as he hit the ground hard eyes wide open before he collapsed out cold while the image of Ania kneeling on his chest with the butt of her spear pressed against his forehead became visible. 

“Don’t call anybody weak or a coward EVER” she yelled kicking his side as she stood up, collapsing her spear she placed it on her back and continued walking through the crowd who had all stopped to watch the fight but as she passed by them they all parted to the side none wanting to feel her wrath after that display. “Well sheesh that was something” Mitch scoffed staring at the guy laying out cold and groaning “Remind me never to get on her bad side” he muttered before walking through the crowd who parted even more after seeing what he could do as well.

So there everyone stood around the giant podium where the headmaster a middle aged man with tousled grey hair and light brown eyes hidden behind shaded spectacles had risen to address everyone. He wore a black unzipped suit over a black buttoned vest with a green shirt underneath and long green pants with black trouser shoes. A green scarf was wrapped around with his neck with a small purple cross shaped emblem on it, clearing his throat he began his speech. 

“I’ll keep this brief you’ve travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you’ve finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that your knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step”. 

Done with his speech he walked off to the side as a woman walked forward and began addressing all the students but after hearing the headmasters speech Ania had zoned out looking around at the academy and the words he had spoken “I have to achieve my goal otherwise all my sacrifices will be for nothing” she thought to herself clenching her fists together.


	5. First night at Beacon

So after the speech from Headmaster Ozpin, Glynda one of the teachers instructed everyone to gather in the ballroom as they would be sleeping there tonight where upon the initiation ceremony would be conducted tomorrow.

“Wow this place is pretty huge” Mitch said gazing around at the giant vast room, red silk curtains draped the windows which had been closed shut cutting out the dark night time sky while chandeliers hung from the roof above their bright glaring light easily illuminating the entire hall. “This could easily fit all of the first year students and then some” he thought to himself as everyone went about finding their spot to sleep for the night “Hmmm that place looks rather nice” spying an empty space right at the far end of the room in the very corner where at least he could use a curtain to hide himself from people talking to him.  
Striding across the room he heard Ruby and Yang busy having a conversation just a few feet away from him “It’s like one big slumber party” Yang happily exclaimed leaping onto her bed spread in her pyjamas as Ruby sighed “I don’t think Dad would approve of all the boys” “I know I do” Yang growled staring at all the shirtless men standing around their bedding as she spotted Mitch walking past “Yo Mitch over here!!” she yelled out as he froze like ice had surrounded him before slumping his shoulders forward “God I’ve been found” he groaned before turning to face the two sisters “Huh well fancy running into each other” “I know right come and take a seat we didn’t get to know each other much on the ride over” “I was kind of glad about that...” grumbling to himself he took a seat before spotting a guy sitting by himself reading a book “Lucky bastard....” 

Everyone was busy sitting around and talking to each other Tom noticed as he leant against one of the walls a book on tactics and fighting open in front of him while his eyes scanned across the page. His parents had encouraged him to read books that would help with his training and skills but Tom also found he enjoyed reading novels which is where he assumed social interactions would happen like in the book, of course these attempts tended to end in awkward situations and the person would walk away incredibly quickly.  
“Soooo what are you reading” Alan’s voice could be heard as Tom lowered the book to see his face staring down at him “Just a copy of the art of war” “Ohhh my parents have a copy of that at home you know funnily enough the author was my great, great, great, great grandfather”. “That’s pretty cool I don’t even know my families lineage that far back really” Tom said musing as he only knew to his grandfather and that was about it, family history wasn’t much of his families thing especially since he started training to become a hunter. “How come you aren’t sitting around socialising like everyone else? I’ve already been to 3 different groups I can’t decide where I should sleep!!” “I dunno normally around this time I spend it reading different book” “Psh there will be plenty of time to read when everyone is asleep” Alan said grabbing the book and tossing it aside “AHH I didn’t get to put my book mark in...” Tom’s hand shook as he saw the pages splay open “Ehehe whoops my bad”. 

Later after re finding his place and putting a bookmark in Tom decided to attempt this ‘socializing’ thing with Alan “So tell me a bit about yourself and your family?” Alan asked flopping onto his mattress as he decided he’d camp out with Tom tonight “Where to begin really my family run an incredibly successful dust distribution and as a result we were incredibly wealthy, of course with the success came the fact my parents wanted nothing more than perfection from everyone.” “Sounds about the same for me as my family is particularly wealthy and I was brought up to be the best of the best but at the same time they encouraged me to have a social life”.  
Tom seemed amazed that someone who had a similar upbringing to be the best would be allowed to socialise and have friends his parents had been incredibly strict on the fact he only trained as having friends and social life was a distraction and time he could be training or learning to be a better hunter. “My family thought having friends was a distraction and after a particular incident they came down incredibly hard on my training stating I was only to learn how to be the best hunter, I rarely left our manor and talked to other people besides my family and trainers”. “Wow sounds a pretty harsh life but at least here you can make some friends and learn to be social” “Well I’ve tried with a few people already and well it didn’t end up going so great”.

Thinking back to his first attempt Tom emulated what Alan did and walked up to a random guy placing his hand out “Hey there I’m Tom” “Hi Mark” the guy said shaking back as Tom continued shaking his hand staring at him as the guy looked around seeming to be a bit uncomfortable. Eventually he pulled his hand away as Tom looked down at his hand “So we must be friends now” Mark didn’t really answer and sort of stalked away as Tom smiled “I’ve made my first real friend”.

“Huh interesting approach but that’s not quiet how you make friends” Alan said as Tom seemed confused “But you did that and everyone is your friend now” “There’s more to making friends than just introducing yourself and shaking their hand” sighing Alan lay back staring at the ceiling “I suppose I could help teach you how to make friends” “Really you’d do that for me?” “Sure that’s what friends do they help each other” “So we’re friends?” laughing Alan sat up “Yes Tom I’m your first official friend” “Wow I have a real friend”. 

Meanwhile back across the room Yang was trying to convince Ruby to make more friends as she dragged her towards a young girl reading a novel. The girl was the same age as Yang with long black hair flowing down her back and a black bow tied across the top of her head while she wore a black yukata for her pyjamas.  
Glancing down from her book Yang waved her hand “Hellooo I think you two know each other” and with that threw Ruby in front of her as the girl who had amber coloured eyes raised an eyebrow. “Hey aren’t you that blew up” “Ehe yeah you can call me Ruby” “Okay” uninterested she looked down “So I’m Yang, Ruby’s older sister and you are?” “Call me Blake” “Nice night huh?” Yang said trying to keep the conversation going as Blake glared up “Yes almost as nice as this book which I will read.... when you two leave”. “Alright she’s a lost cause” Yang said as they both walked away back towards their bed’s where Mitch was doing a set of push up’s shirtless and wearing only shorts as sweat dripped off his torso and face.

“Well that isn’t a bad sight” Yang said as Mitch’s concentration slipped and he face planted onto the ground causing both girls to giggle “Yeah well I work out every night to stay in shape” “That I can tell” she said eyeing his muscular torso as Mitch seemed to ignore the beautiful girl perving on him and went to doing sit ups. “So why exactly did you want me sleeping next to you guys anyway” he grunted between each set as both Ruby and Yang flopped onto their beds “Just figured you might want some company near when you’re sleeping” Yang said stretching “You aren’t weirded out by a guy being near you sleeping?” “Nope and my sisters too young to even care about boys” “Hey just because I’m interested in weapons doesn’t mean I don’t care about guys” Ruby said leaping across her bed as Yang and her suddenly got into a fist fight rolling about their beds as Mitch stopped doing his work out and sat there staring as a bead of sweat rolled down his head “I should’ve taken the spot in the corner it’d be more peaceful” he said with a sigh.

Ania meanwhile had occupied that exact corner Mitch was thinking as she glanced over towards where Yang and Ruby were busy causing a ruckus yelling and punching as she rolled her eyes “I wish they’d keep it down some of us are trying to study” she groaned placing her text book on her bed before leaning back against the wall to stare up at the bright moon in the sky.  
“Sooo does the pretty lady want someone to snuggle in bed with” a voice came from behind as Ania glared over towards where one of the guys idiotic friends from earlier sat with a lecherous grin on his face as he eyed her sleepwear which consisted of only a long shirt that rested at her knee’s and nothing else. “Hmmm perhaps you’re right” she suddenly said smiling as the guy blushed while Ania began to slowly pull her shirt up as a trickle of blood formed at the edge of his nose. “Ehehe” he giggled leaning even closer before Ania’s knee came flying up slamming into his nose as he was sent sprawling across the ground where he lay body twitching out cold. “Bloody perverts” she huffed laying on her side and tossing a cover over her as a group of students near to her suddenly stepped back a few metres scared they might get beaten to death in their sleep.


	6. Midnight stroll

The entire hall was deathly quiet besides the noise of the students fast asleep while Mitch lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling sleep unable to find him. “This isn’t going to work” he sighed pushing the covers off and standing up as he glanced around at everyone fast asleep then down at Ruby and Yang “Must be nice to be able to sleep so peacefully” he thought quietly stepping over everyone before pushing open a door leading to a balcony as the cool night time air washed over his body and the pale moonlight illuminated the grounds down below.  


In his hand he held a silver flask as he popped the top off and took a swig from the liquid inside “That hits the spot” he sighed in satisfaction before propping himself up against a window sill placing his head against his hands staring up at the star lit night sky. “Can’t sleep” a voice spoke from the shadows as Mitch looked down to see Ania walking out “Haven’t been able to sleep properly for years now” “Same here” sitting down she lent against the wall just below Mitch and stared up at the sky.

They sat in complete silence for a few minutes before Mitch leapt down off the ledge “Want to take a midnight stroll?” “I think we’re meant to stay around the hall” “Suit yourself I never was one to follow rules” shrugging her shoulders Ania tagged behind.  
Heading into the main courtyard they found a bench sitting underneath a huge oak tree as Mitch slumped into it “So why exactly are you attending this place?” “I didn’t take you for a caring type” “I’m not just merely curious” “There’s something I need to do and it requires me to become a powerful hunter”. “What about you?” “Nothing overly special apparently I was naturally talented for being a hunter despite having no training so they sent me along to nurture the gift, that I enjoy fighting” Ania rolled her eyes “Boy’s and their fighting”.

Jumping up Mitch stretched his arms out “Guess we should be heading back and attempt that thing called sleep since we’ll be up early tomorrow for the initiation”. As they were walking back Ania spotted Mitch drinking from his flask “So what’s with the flask does it have contain some special elixir?” holding it out he grinned “See for yourself”. Taking a sip Ania felt a burning sensation spreading down her throat as she started coughing and spluttering “Argh oh god that’s vodka” “Yep a special elixir alright” “Why the hell are you drinking that stuff are you even of legal age” “Not really and it’s to kill what I want to forget” and with that he took another swig and would speak no more on the matter.

Arriving back at the hall Mitch stood in the doorway as Ania walked inside “Aren’t you going to try and sleep” “I would but I’m pretty sure I’d just wake everyone up” shrugging her shoulders Ania turned to walk away “Suit yourself but you’ll be tired and lethargic for tomorrow”. Turning back around he glanced up at the night sky “I’d rather be tired and lethargic than face what I see in my nightmares every night” walking out over to the railing Mitch leaned against it as a voice echoed in his ears “RUN”. Shaking his head violently he took another sip from his flask “Stay buried deep down where you belong...” he grunted while his knuckles had turned bright white from the force he was holding onto the railing.


End file.
